Of the original plan supported by NINCDS for a HISTORY OF THE DEVELOPMENT OF NEUROPHYSIOLOGY, two sections have been completed. Namely: Volume I, The Seventeenth and Eighteenth Centuries: 230 pp 1984 (Raven Press) and Volume II, The Nineteenth Century: 265 pp 1988 (Raven Press). The plan is now to move into the Twentieth Century with a possible cut-off point at 1939 when the outbreak of war stifled all neurophysiological research in Europe. A study from this period is already scheduled for publication (by invitation) as the lead-off contribution to the book entitled "Historical Aspects of the Neurosciences" prepared for the XIV World Congress of Neurology to be held in New Delhi in October 1989.